User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien Invasion arc part 4
Puri was on the battlefield, and directly saw his first opponent. A large blob like creature, that was blue and had one eye. "I AM THE GREAT BLOB BEAST! I WAS KNOWN AS THE CHAMPION GLADIATOR OF MY PEOPLE BEFORE I JOINED BOROS!" 'Blob Beast: Lower demon class 3' Puri Puri prisoner hated the idea of being ridiculed by the others. He knew that he was the weakest. Everyone around him, was so far beyond him. He tried to be heroic, and has dozens of deeds that more then qualified him for the position. But, instead... He's been treated like useless garbage. It was absolutely humiliating. He knew that hitching about it wouldn't change anything. He had to make people know he was useful. So, he bore a grin, and expanded his muscles. "YOU AWFUL BEAST! ATTACKING INNOCENT PEOPLE, I, PURI PURI PRISONER WILL PUNISH YOU!" Puri Puri Prisoner went into full power mode, jumped in the air, and to the Blob Beast it looked like Puri Puri was a fallen angel. "Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush" His rush attack completely obliterated the blob beast, killing it. He looked around, and saw Metal Bat slamming his bat into a third demon beast, and WatchDog man tore apart his 10th Demon class opponent. Puri Puri was struck by that image. It didn't matter if he was here. Everyone else was far more competent then him. "HELP!" Puri Puri looked to his side, to see Grave Eight holding a broken katana, and about to be killed by a large fur like monster. "I AM THE GREAT FURRY BALL! I HAVE SLAUGHTERED ALL IN MY HOME WORLD WHO DARED OPPOSE MY TYRANNY ON IT!" 'Great Furry Ball: Upper Tiger class 3' Puri Puri prisoner was close to the creature, and struck a ballerina pose. "Angel ☆ Leap!" Puri Puri, with one kick, completely destroyed the creature, causing it to explode. Puri Puri struck a pose, and Grave Eight had tears in his eyes. "You... You saved me! THANK YOU!" "Please, a hero must save people. Just like you!" "What?" "Just because you lose, doesn't mean you should give up! I saw you still fighting, even in danger of dying! Why?!" "Because... I was scared of dying!" "OF COURSE YOU WERE! ALL HUMANS ARE SCARED OF DYING! SO FIX THAT FEAR, BY GETTING RID OF WHAT SCARES THEM! Right now, that fear are these uncute alien bastards. Want to help me stop them?" Grave Eight looked to his broken katana. He dropped it, and brought his shotgun out. "LETS GO KILL SOME ALIEN BASTARDS!" Puri Puri prisoner smiled, and charged at a dozen demon class aliens, with Grave Eight providing cover fire. Like hell Puri Puri was going to let everyone take his spotlight! - Genos was in the air, and saw 15 demon class opponents about to kill a building full of people. Genos concentrated his power, and pointed his arms at the beings. "INCINERATE!" He fired his lasers at them, and incinerated about 10 of them. He hit the floor, and was faced with two of them. "MACHINE GUN BLOW!" He struck the both of them, killing them. He turned around, and was faced with the other three. In an instant, they were killed by TankTop master, who was close to Genos. "Huh, not bad newbie. A dozen Demon class opponents? Even I would have a lot of problems with that." "TankTop master. I heard of you. Your physical power is said to be 3rd only to King and Darkshine." "Please, have you seen Metal Bat or Watchdog man? Those two are far stronger then me. Besides, knowing you, I bet you'll surpass my rank soon." "If I do, I promise to work hard on it." The two heard a large rumbling, and a large purple monster with a squid head, a body of a bear, and devil horns stared at them. It easily twice as tall as TankTop master, and it had it's three tongues lick its 10 eyeballs. "SO... WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST?!" 'Bthullu: Mid Dragon class 1' - Pig God was eating a wolf class monster, and grabbed another. He was being pelted by laser blast from the weak wolf classes, and they were amazed that their weaponry LITERALLY bounced off him. Pig God grabbed the leader of the firing squad, and bit on his head. The squad was terrified, when a large monster appeared. "Let me kill him! On my home world, I was known to slaughter the strongest monsters who tried to eat us. Besides, I doubt these beings will enjoy eating me." 'A big donut: Lower demon class 1' Pig God saw that donut with sprinkles, and drooled. "Ahh! A clear liquid coming from your mouth! That must mean surrender... OH MY GOD!" - ZombieMan was at a sniper post, firing his gun off. He kept on doing so, when a large creature appeared behind him. "Kill." ZombieMan was slashed in half, and he turned around to see one head of Melzalgald, transformed into a large axe. "Well, this should be great." - Bang, Atomic Samurai, Bofoy, and King watched everyone fighting below. Drive Knight was on the battlefield, defeating all the tiger class enemies in his way, Darkshine was being attacked by a laser cannon capable of killing almost anything, while yawning, and Child Emperor was at wit with the technological geniuses of the universe... And winning. Bofoy saw it all, and folded his arms. "Don't get cocky yet. Already, we're weeding out the weak from the herd. Eventually, we'll be attacked by something strong." Bang nodded, and jumped in the air. "Then let me thin this herd a little bit more." The instant he hit the floor, he saw 3 opponents. All Dragon class. Bang knew not to underestimate them, and concentrated. In an instant, he appeared in front of them, and killed each and every single of them. Atomic Samurai whistled, and gripped his blade. "That old man... Still impressing me to today. If he was to die today, I'd bet he'll do it killing half of the army of our opponent, and it'll be old age that gets him!" Atomic Samurai leaped forward, killing each and every single being in his way. Bofoy was now alone with King, and nodded. "Yes, all our pieces but the king and Knight are out in the battle field. Let us hope the queen comes back to the board though. King." "Yeah?" "Stay here. You'll be the person to protect everyone here. If you fall... I doubt even Tornado and the others will win. Of course, I do mean them, and not I. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, in case of danger." Bofoy jumped into the battlefield, being faced with an Upper Tiger class 5 opponent. "I hate to fight... In this body. It's job is to just get reports and study." A large cannon appeared from its body, and incinerated his enemy. "I'm glad I fought someone weak." King was alone, and sweated. What was he to do if a dragon class opponent, or a demon, or a tiger... OR A WOLF WOULD COME?! That's when he heard a laugh, and the sky blacked. A large devil looking creature appeared in the sky appeared, eclipsing everything. "YOU FOOL! I AM THE OVERLORD OF MY HOME WORLD! I WAS FEARED TO BE AS STRONG AS A GOD! ENTIRE ARMIES FELL TO ME! NOW... DIE!" The overlord creature roared, and headed to King. King saw it coming, and the other S class heroes saw it. Even Bang looked worried. "My god... That thing looks powerful enough to be a god class..." It headed even farther, and struck King. King screamed out... And the being exploded, dying. Little did everyone know, but the creature was the strongest being on it's planet. It was just that it was so weak, even a normal human's skin was stronger then it. Compared to a human, it was like a balloon. Every hero on the battle field, even Bofoy, was utterly shocked by King killing it with just a scream, and Bofoy backed away. "I underestimated King... Maybe comparing him to Tornado was unfair... To him." Every alien just looked bored, aware of how weak their fallen friend was, and went back to fighting. - Tastumaki was in the air, at P city. Geryuganshoop was there, and laughed, creating a large field around them. "Now, I can go all out without killing my allies." He made the gravity around Tatsumaki a hundred times greater, and Torando looked unimpressed. "Good. So can I." She made the gravity around Geryuganshoop a thousand times greater then Earth, and he looked pained. "Well then..." He began to cause the earth to swirl, creating a tornado. Tatsumaki only laughed, and pointed at it. "You call that a tornado?!" - At P city weather, one of the weather men saw the tornado, and screamed. "IT'S AN F5!" - "THIS, IS A TORNADO!" - The weather man fainted, and his co worker saw it. "... Is an F10 bad?" Category:Blog posts